


You're my querencia

by peachcharming



Series: mini stories [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if that last one applies tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcharming/pseuds/peachcharming
Summary: Hansol just wants to cuddle his boyfriend.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu
Series: mini stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/428818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	You're my querencia

**Author's Note:**

> This was spontanious and it's also very short, I apologize.

Hansol walked into the living room where some of the other members were watching a movie. He stood in the doorway for a couple of seconds, assessing the situation. Once he spotted Mingyu, sitting by himself on the loveseat, he shuffled over and without saying anything he plopped himself down beside him. 

Mingyu then turned his head to smile at him, but Hansol wasn’t really in the mood for interaction. He just wanted to sit as close to Mingyu as he could physically get. You’d think he was trying to melt their bodies into one with how close he pressed up against the elder’s side.

As Hansol put one of his own legs over and then in between one of Mingyu’s, the elder wrapped his arm around his waist. When he glanced at the other’s face he had gone back to watching the movie, which was fine. Hansol didn’t really need his constant attention. Mingyu was there and holding him and that was all he really needed right now. 

Winter was creeping up on everyone and lowering temperatures, but Mingyu was warm. Hansol who had been freezing all day couldn’t help but want to snuggle closer, nor could he suppress the yawn that was escaping him. He could feel Mingyu press a kiss to the top of his head, resulting in a warm feeling originating in his heart and spreading throughout his whole body.

He could hear some of the other members coo at him when he pressed his nose against Mingyu’s neck, hiding his face there. He ignores them. Mingyu uses his hold on him to pull him just a bit closer and carefully slides his other hand underneath Hansol’s sweater to rub soothing circles into the skin there. It only takes him a few minutes to fall asleep.


End file.
